


Sonia's Sleep Over

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, sleep over, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Sonia has a sleepover with her best friend.





	Sonia's Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Days That Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836481) by [Toffee_Pops_Are_Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffee_Pops_Are_Great/pseuds/Toffee_Pops_Are_Great). 



Sonia Nevermind layed out the snacks on the table by her bed. She wanted her first slumber party to go flawlessly. She heard a knock on her door and got excited and ran to open it to greet her guest.

Chiaki Nanami was standing in the doorway playing her game girl with one hand, as she held her sleeping bag in the other. "Thanks for the invite Nevermind-chan"

Sonia smiled, "Why wouldn't I of invited you Nanami-chan."

Chiaki said, "Im sure there were other girls you could of had more fun with. I dont even know what you are suspose to do at a slumber party. Ive never been to one before."

Sonia said, "I havent either. I wasnt aloud to mingle with the common girls back in my country, and there was no one in the nobilty around my age. But I've been studying sleep over culture and apperently we are suspose to have a pillow fight in our pajamas." She showed Chiaki the article on her laptop.

Nanami smiled and said, "I think thats an article on what boys think happens at slumber partys"

Sonia frowned, "Oh I guess I messed up." Just then she was hit by a pillow.

Chiaki smiled, "But that doesnt mean we can't do it." she had thrown her pillow with her spare hand.

Sonia said, "I must warn you, Ive been trained in military combat."

Chiaki said, "And I must warn you, Ive played every fighting game ever made."

They hit each other with pillows for the next fifteen minutes. Neither one wanting to give up until they just tired themselves out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After they changed into their pajamas hey talked about what they should do next.

Sonia said, "They say we should turn off all the lights and watch scary movies."

Chiaki said, "I dont have any scary movies but I brought some scary games. I have dead by daylight, Outlast, Soma, Resident Evil and others."

Sonia and Chiaki huddled under a blanket togther and played several scary games for the next few hours.

Chiaki said, "Playing these games is more fun with a friend" Chiaki thought for a minute. "I think we are suspose to talk about Boys or something now, but Im not good with dating sims."

Sonia said, "Boys, oh I do have a boy friend now."

Chiaki said, "You do Nevermind-chan? You should bring him to class so we can meet him."

Sonia said, "I can't he's in the reserve course. His name is Hinata."

Chiaki's eyes lit up, "I know Hinata-kun I play games with him all the time by the fountain."

Sonia said, "I've seen you play with some guy by the fountain before, but didn't know he was Hinata. So thats where he goes for lunch every day."

Chiaki said, "I dont mean to steal your boy friend, I can stop playing with him if you want."

Sonia shook her head, "You will do no such thing, I wouldnt deny you time with a friend. You dont have feeling for him do you Nanami-chan?"

Chiaki thought and said, "I would be lieing if I said, I never thought about it, but ultimatly I enjoy his friendship more then anything, and I dont want to make you sad either, so we can share him. He can play games with me and then make out with you." She thought for a second, "I wonder if he can do both if the three of us can hang out,"

Sonia laughed, "Oh Nanami you are so crazy, I think...............

"Nevermind, wake up."

Sonia said, "Did you say something Nanami?"

Chiaki said, No I.............."

"What are you doing in the Neo World Program?"

Sonia watched as Chiaki digitally faded away and she woke up in a tank with wires attached to her and Hajime was looking at her. She sighed and Hajime helped her out of the tank.

Hajime said, "Why did you go into the Neo World program that was Dangerous, we still have to wake up the others, if you got stuck in there too I don't know if i could handle it."

Sonia gave Hajime a hug, "Im sorry to worry you just wanted to tell someone I had a boyfriend and fix one of my biggest regrets in my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Toffee_Pops_Are_Great in her comment section.


End file.
